


Restless

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Abed's sex life has slowed for a bit, it needs a bit of spicing up. Somehow, they end up in the laundry room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was my first attempt at smut. I am very, very sorry. Cherry (joffreywinger) was the original requester of said smut.

It was a chilly fall afternoon and the entire Study Group was over for an afternoon of Inspector Spacetime and pizza. Normally, Annie would be delighted by the company but today she was feeling…restless. Oh, she was getting laid so that wasn’t the issue at hand. It was just that when she and Abed had sex, it had just become so routine. It was more of a race to have an orgasm than anything. She loved Abed and Abed loved her but Annie couldn’t help but worry that perhaps the spark that had once been there had cooled for a bit. She was deep in thought at the sink, washing dishes when Abed noticed that something wasn’t quite right. 

“Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted?” Abed asked as he gently laid a hand on Annie’s waist as if to steady her.

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just stressed out over my hospital administration test next week. I’m just gonna go, um, do some laundry. I’ll be back before you finish series ten,” she kissed him on the cheek, picked up a laundry basket, and walked downstairs to the communal laundry room.

Annie liked doing laundry. It was busy work. Work that kept her hands busy and her mind clear. She was focused on putting the clothes in the washer, then the dyer, and then folding them. Yet she still couldn’t fully shake that restless feeling. She had just taken the second to last load of warm clothes out of the dryer and was beginning to fold them when she heard the door of the laundry room swing open.

Before she could even turn around, Abed grabbed Annie’s waist and spun her around so that their faces were inches apart. He took the warm, freshly cleaned clothes and threw them off the dryer and onto the floor. Before she could speak he kissed her. Hard. There was something raw and desperate and yet sensual in the kiss.

Without thinking Annie wrapped her arms around Abed’s neck, pulling his warm body closer to hers. Abed, normally kind of quiet and passive when it came to sex, felt a rush of desire overtake him and he knew he had to take charge. He hoisted her up and set her down on top of the dryer, which was still in the process of drying the last round of clothes, the gentle vibrations rocking her ever so slightly back and forth. Annie tore at Abed’s clothes, removing his obligatory sweatshirt and t-shirt combination. Her hands were shaking as she struggled with his belt, throwing it to the ground as soon as she was able to undo it. Abed quickly unbuttoned her cardigan and then her blouse, hiked up her skirt and helped her out of her underwear.

After they had succeeded in sufficiently undressing each other, Abed suddenly threw his arms round Annie and started planting a row of kisses from the base of her neck to the edge of her shoulder. She in turn ran her fingers through his hair. “I needed you,” she whispered softly.

He nodded as he let his hands wander over her smooth, white skin. Her skin tingled in the spots where Abed had touched it, a shiver ran up her spine and she started to really need him. 

She let her hands wander down below his waist as a non-verbal means of communicating to him what she so desperately wanted. He was able to pick up on her cue and slowly entered her. The sigh that escaped Annie’s lips as he did so only made him want more. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to rock his hips back and forth. He kissed her neck as they moved together. She clung desperately to him, wanting to pull him closer and deeper into her. The cute weird couple was fucking on top of a dryer in a laundry room.

“Faster, oh god please faster!” Annie demanded as she dug her nails into his back.

He nodded and did as he was told. As he fucked her, he reached his hand around and managed to remove Annie’s bra. She pulled him closer so that her bare breasts were pressed against his bare chest. He loved the feeling of her warm, soft body so close to his. She loved the almost wild passion that seemed to have overtaken him. “Oh, Annie….”

“Abed,” she moaned. They both got progressively louder as he fucked her harder and deeper and faster. They rushed but they only rushed because of how badly they both needed. And besides, there was something rather sexy about the desperation they both seemed to have for each other. 

They let their hands explore each other’s bodies as they kissed. Abed’s hands came to rest on Annie’s waist. Her warm flesh beneath his strong hands. They knew they weren’t going to last much longer.

“FUCK!”

Hearing Annie swear only seemed to egg him on. She rarely cursed, so when she did it was both a surprise and incredibly hot. He grabbed onto her hips as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. She was close as well, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she didn’t.

The muscles in Abed’s back tensed up. “Annie, oh god! Fuck, Annie. I love you, I love you, oh fuckkkkkkkkkkk,” he shouted as he came.

Annie wasn’t far behind. “I love you Abed, oh god, yessssssssssss,” she screamed as she finished. They collapsed against each other and Abed could feel Annie’s body relax beneath him. After a few moments of silence, he kissed her cheek and told her that they ought to get going lest someone come into the room and find them. He helped her off of the dryer and they helped each other get dressed again. Annie looked up at Abed and smiled as he buttoned the top button of her cardigan, exactly how she liked it. 

As they were getting ready to leave the room, Annie reached for Abed’s hand. They were walking out of the room hand in hand when Annie suddenly stopped. “Oh crap, I totally forgot about the clothes!”

“What clothes?”

“Um, I was doing laundry when you came in. I think that’s why laundry rooms were invented. They’re not just locations for hot sex, Abed,” she smiled.

“Oh right. Cool, cool cool cool,” he grinned.

“I guess I’ll just have to rewash them then since they’ve been on this filthy floor. You can stay for a bit and help me out if you like,” Annie said, a sly smile spreading across her lips.

“Cool. Cool cool cool.”


End file.
